Readings
by Drugged Sophistication
Summary: Declan discovers a blind woman who can supposedly read people minds and in some cases, their futures. Don't be fooled though, this fanfic also includes dogs behaving strangely. Please/R
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters and concept of Mysterious Ways, that is of course, up to Peter O'Fallon, Pax and whoever else that may be involved. They have more money than I do.  
  
Declan has just returned from another one of his 'missions' where he was trying to prove that the concept of Superheroes is really not that unbelievable. (So it was a slow month and he was clutching at straws, but he had somewhat of a lead and decided to follow it up). When he came back, he had to retrieve beloved Mole from the dog kennel. It has only been 2 days since his return, and Declan discovers that things have been going missing from the pantry.  
  
A loud knock at the door was enough to get Peggy's attention as she quickly lifted her head to stare at the entrance after burying herself in paperwork.  
  
Without further notice the door swung open and lo' and behold there stood her crazy chum, Declan, who was bearing at least four paper bags filled with food items. Peggy leaned back in her chair and asked smugly "Since when do you knock?"  
  
As he struggled to put the bags down without spilling anything out of the packages he replied, "I'm a changed man Peg. I mean after that 'expedition' or 'mission' or whatever you'd call it.do you know even though some of my cases may not be genuine, you can learn some valuable lessons." he started to trail. Peggy interrupted with "You mean like knocking on peoples doors?" leaning forward and clasping her hands on her desk.  
  
By this time Declan had plonked onto the couch and stretched himself out with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Huh? Sorry I lost ya Peg," he said slightly apologetically, removing his glasses and wiping them on his pale blue shirt before replacing them. Peggy said calmly, "You said you learnt valuable lessons, and I was asking if one of them was knocking on peoples doors." She sat back in her chair.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Declan exclaimed. "Yes that was a valuable one," He said thoughtfully. "You never know what you may be interrupting and wether you would want to interrupt it or not." before he could finish, " Please spare me the details!" she exclaimed. Declan scratched his head and thought for a moment before replying, " Okay but you don't know what you're missing out on."  
  
Peggy swiftly changed the subject. "So how is Mole doing? You did remember to pick him up from the kennel didn't you?" "Of course. The little lovable mutt that he is, how could I forget?" He sat upright on the couch. " I have discovered things going missing from the pantry again." Peggy smiled.  
  
"I am about this close," he said squeezing his thumbs together, " to putting a lock on the door and surveillance cameras around the place!"  
  
He seemed lost in his own thoughts for a moment, just as Peggy was about to say something.. " I know it was him, there were scratch marks all over the door!" He finished. " Well at least he's still got he's appetite," she remarked sensibly. "What did he steal?" "Well the..the," he stuttered, "Dog biscuits for one thing!" He raised his arms in exclamation. "You seem upset by this Declan?" She said as a half question. "Those biscuits were for me Peg," he replied with mock sadness, sticking out his bottom lip. Peggy couldn't help but grin.  
  
Declan suddenly sits forward with his hands propped on his knees. " I'm thinking of calling him Harry," he stated suddenly. Peggy looked confused, "Why Harry?" He blinks rapidly a few times before answering, " Houdini, why else?" "Why not Houdini then?" she suggested. "Why Houdini? Why would I call him by a guys last name?" He scrunched his eyes closed before opening them again. He stared at Peggy, awaiting her reply.  
  
Just as she was about to explain to Declan the sense of it all, there was a knock on the door. They both looked toward it, then there was another knock. Peggy felt somewhat relieved. She really didn't feel like talking sense into her friend at this point in time.  
  
Declan had already rushed to open the door.  
  
He swung the door open and became face to face with a short, plump man in his late thirties. He seemed quite edgy. Peggy came to push Declan aside so she could get a better view of her visitor.  
  
"Chuck!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came back." She moved out of the doorway and motioned for him to come in. She turned to Declan and then back to Chuck. "Chuck, this is Declan Dunn he's a friend of mine," she explained.  
  
Declan stepped forward and reached out to shake the mans hand. "Nice to meet you," he said in his usual friendly manner. Chuck was quick to end the handshake as he only shook Declan's hand for all of about 2 seconds. Declan wasn't too surprised, after all this man was coming to see Peggy, he must have some 'issues', assuming that he was a patient.  
  
Chuck turned to face Peggy and seemed quite ill at ease with Declan's presence.  
  
"Uh Ms Fowler," he said quietly, "I am only here to say." he leaned over to whisper in her ear. After he was finished with what he was saying, Peggy smiled and nodded. "I understand Chuck, just wait here a moment. Have a seat if you like," she motioned to the office couch. Without hesitation he made his way over to the seat, as though he was going to be there for a while. Peggy made her way toward Declan who was at present, fishing through his groceries.  
  
He pulled out a new box of dog biscuits.  
  
"Declan," Peggy started to explain. "Chuck is here for a session and of course," before she could finish, "Say no more Peg, I'll leave you two alone. You can tell me all about it later," he was almost serious. Peggy was just about to explain to him the doctor-patient thing again for what seemed like the hundredth time, but before she could start, Declan raised his hands in protest. "I know I know, confidential business," as though he had read her mind. Peggy only nodded.  
  
Declan picked up his packages and made his way to the door, just as he stepped outside, he presented the box of dog biscuits to Peggy. She looked at them surprised. "For Mole?" He had already dug his way into the box and picked one out. "No, for me," he said as he plonked one into his mouth. "I wasn't kidding about that Peg," he said with a mouthful.  
  
She shook her head and frowned, as Declan headed out of the hospital. 


	2. Miranda and Declan in the lab

Declan makes his way to the NOU campus, in search of his assistant, but more importantly his best friend, Miranda.  
  
Declan arrives at the campus and walks through the buildings corridors. He, almost instinctively, stops at the Science Lab. 'What's the bet she's in here?' he thought automatically before peering through the glass in the door. He didn't really need to stand on his tippy-toes, his height served him well. He spots Miranda in there, and taps loudly on the glass to get her attention.  
  
Miranda slowly lifted her head as she heard tapping on the door. She was not at all surprised when she saw Declan with his face pressed up against the glass. It was quite a sight, (one she was used to) but still, she couldn't help smirking and laughing quietly to herself. She motioned with her hand for him to come in, after a wave of greeting.  
  
Suddenly and abruptly he burst into the room with a huge smile on his face. Miranda went back to her experiment, while saying, "How did the case go? It was on Superheroes or something right? Did you prove anything?" She looked toward her friend. "Disprove anything?" She inquired trying to get a response, but Declan was too busy sniffing the air. Miranda noticed his expression turn sour. "Uggh!" he exclaimed, "What is that smell?!" He promptly covered his nose with his arm, inhaling the preferred scent of clean, shirt material. "Oh," Miranda sighed, "I've been in here that long, I stopped noticing the odour," she turned around, yet again, to face him. She wanted to get a good look at his reaction. "Yeah but what IS it?!" he repeated, his voice muffled by shirt. "It's my new perfume. You like?" She couldn't help cracking a joke. "Humph," came his reply. Miranda smiled largely and then went back to work.  
  
She heard Declan's footsteps as he approached her and stopped by her side. He peered over his glasses to examine the concoction that was boiling gently on the Bunsen burner. "So." he breathed, "Whattcha doin`?" Miranda turned around to face him, "I wouldn't want to bore you with the details," she answered truthfully, taking into account his lack of knowledge about science, a great love of hers. "Oh." Declan made a lasting 'O' shape with his mouth. There was silence.  
  
Miranda broke it by saying, "So how did it go?" "What go?" he was confused.  
  
"The case you were investigating. Superheroes, remember?" she explained. "Oh yeah!" he suddenly remembered. "I wouldn't want to bore you with the details though Miranda," came his smug reply. She looked up at him, "Touché`." Declan looked satisfied with himself, and when he removed his sleeve that had become lodged in his nose slightly, it was shortly followed by an odd guttural noise. He quickly returned his arm across his face. Miranda laughed at his discomfort.  
  
"I shall tell you about my case then," he concluded. Declan waited for Miranda's response but all she said was, "Awesome," half-heartedly, and returned to her experiment. Declan started to elaborate. "Okay so this guy named Bruce," "Bruce?" Miranda interrupted, for some reason she found the name to be funny. "Yeah, Bruce," he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. "He likes this girl named Christy right? Well anyway he starts going to the gym," he paused to rub his eyes. "You know, impress the girl, all that." "Impress Christy," Miranda added thoughtfully. "Yeah impress Christy," he repeats. "So he builds his muscles, you know, really buffs up," he demonstrated this by flexing his arms. He stops abruptly and then hastily covers his nose. Miranda suppressed a giggle. "What?" Declan asked. "Oh nothing Declan, it's just that I can barely understand what you are saying," she answers while trying to pull his arm away from his face. He quickly yanks it back. "You're muffling your speech!" she cried in protest. "I'm sorry Miranda, but my arm stays put while I'm in here," he pats her on the shoulder with his free hand. "You're just going to have to bear with me."  
  
Miranda sighed. She turned off the burner and gave Declan her undivided attention.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital..  
  
"Thankyou again for coming to see me, Chuck," Peggy said her goodbyes to her patient, after his sessions end. "Okay, no problem," he muttered, his head bouncing up and down nervously.  
  
Peggy went back to her desk, and slumped in her chair after Chuck had made an exit. 'I really should get back to my paperwork,' she thought. It had been a busy day, what with making the rounds in the morning and then Declan's unexpected, but welcomed visit. Peggy reflected on how she was actually glad for the interruption. She couldn't help but think to herself how close she, Declan and Miranda had become during the past year. This brought a smile to her face. 'If I hadn't of met Declan when I did, who knows where I would be today?' She thought for a moment and in her mind, answered her own question, 'The old, plain, boring Peggy Fowler.'  
  
She looked down at the bottom corner of her jacket. The red reminded her of how she had changed since meeting Declan Dunn. She laughed brightly, then sat forward to finish her paperwork, now in good spirits. 


	3. The Mission

The week goes slowly, without anything mysterious to investigate, apart from Mole/Harry stealing items from the pantry, Declan, again, starts clutching at straws. He looks through the local newspaper for a sign...  
  
"I've found something to investigate Miranda," Declan said excitedly.  
  
Miranda was not shocked; all she said was "Oh?" as she dropped onto the comfy chair in Declan's office. He waited for a reaction, well something more than what he had been given "Well aren't you even curious?" He couldn't stand still and started pacing around the office. "Okay Declan," she said giving in. "I'm curious. What have you found?" "That's more like it," he seemed pleased, and walked over to his desk to pick up a newspaper.  
  
Miranda looked at the newspaper and then back to Declan, raising an eyebrow in question, as he walked over to her. "Here," he said handing her the newspaper, "On the last page," he added. As she opened up the back page, he returned to his desk, shoved things out of the way, and sat on its surface, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's highlighted," he said, pointing out with his finger, even though Miranda was at least 5 feet away. "Yes I can see that," she added dryly. "Madame Laurie, Readings," she read out the words of interest. "Declan, you're not seriously thinking of.." "I know what you're going to say," he cut her off, standing up again and starting to pace back and forth.  
  
"We've covered this a lot of times, but this one..this one," he said thoughtfully, running his hand through his hair. Miranda just stared at him, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"I've got a feeling this one is different." Declan sat down on his desk again. "Different how?" Curious on how he had chosen this particular add, she spoke her thoughts, "There are heaps of Fortune Teller adds in this newspaper, Declan, why and how did you choose this one?" She lifted her hand to the right side of her head to push the hair that had fallen across her face, behind her ear. "Exactly!" he exclaimed. "I knew you would ask this," he nodded, agreeing with himself, Miranda sat forward in the chair.  
  
"Well I didn't go into this with my eyes closed Miranda," Miranda cut in with "That's surprising." He took no notice. "I actually investigated all of the adds for Fortune Tellers, the ones you can visit at their homes of course." "Of course," Miranda repeated slightly nodding. "And this one was quite unique. Guess why," he looked at his friend.  
  
"Why Declan?" "Go on guess," he urged. "You got a feeling?" was all she could offer based on what he had said just before. "Well you're half right," he granted, "I did get a feeling, but that's not half of it!"  
  
He stared at Miranda.  
  
"What Declan, you're killing me!" She exclaimed. "A huh! So you are interested!" was what he concluded. "Slightly," she replied, trying to regain her composure, she didn't want to let on too much. "Mmmm." Declan got up once again to pace the room. He couldn't stand holding out any longer. "She's blind!" "She's .blind," Miranda repeated his words slowly. "Uh huh."  
  
"Declan do you know that, that isn't unusual in Fortune Telling?" Miranda tried to hide the fact that she was actually looking forward to it; she too was starting to itch for a mission.  
  
Declan looked disappointed. "Not unusual," he said repeating Miranda's words. He went to his desk chair and dropped into it. He rested his head in his hands, using the desk as support.  
  
Miranda didn't mean to burst his bubble. "What is it Declan? You look upset." "Well, yeah. I'm a little disappointed is all..I really thought you would be up for it, and you really don't seem that interested."  
  
He leaned back in his chair. "Well Declan I," "I really don't think I can do it without you Miranda. I mean you know a lot more about all that technical stuff."  
  
Miranda was secretly flattered. "Plus," he added, "I am really bored." "I figured," she remarked truthfully.  
  
"Well of course I will help, if you really want Declan," she offered kindly. She really didn't think he would be put off that easily by her remark earlier.  
  
"Yeah! Really?" Declan sounded relieved, then he stopped and thought for a minute, suddenly doubtful he added, "So you think it's a good idea?" Miranda would rather not answer that question. She didn't think it was a good idea but she was pretty much ready to do it, so long as it was an investigation of sorts.  
  
"So did you really get a feeling about this one?" she asked instead. "Yeah it was strange..." as Miranda listened to him explain, in great detail, the 'eerie' feeling he got when he picked up the newspaper, she couldn't help wondering what she had just agreed to. Declan seemed a little too eager to prove this one wasn't a sham, but why?  
  
Later on in the day, Peggy decides to drop by the campus in hope of Declan and Miranda still being there. She walks down the corridor and stops at his office; she quickly smoothed out her clothes and then proceeded to knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah come in," she heard Declan call out. As she pushed the door open and stepped into the office she saw Miranda sitting on the chair off to the right. "Hey, Miranda," Peggy said kindly. Miranda nodded "Hi Peg," she replied. "Hey Peg," Declan said, looking up from a map on his desk. "Glad you're here, I wanted to tell you something, actually Miranda and I were just about to call you," he paused to look at Miranda. Peggy couldn't help but notice. "What," she said slowly looking at Miranda and then, back to Declan.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I have a," "Declan has another case," Miranda interrupted, smiling. "Really," Peggy said. "I hope it's better then the last one." "Well," Miranda started to say but Declan cut her off, "Oh it is," glaring at her. Miranda tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well kinda," he said for her benefit.  
  
"Kind of," Peggy repeated, "How so?" Declan seemed lost for words. Peggy and Miranda just stared at him, both crossing their arms. "Well," he reached, "It wont be a day trip to get there!" was all he could think of.  
  
Both girls looked at each other knowingly. Declan saw. "What?" he said in all innocence.  
  
Peggy sat down on the couch. "Okay so what is it?" 


	4. Madame Laurie

The gang have left for Madame Laurie's residence. On the trip Miranda had been messing with the radio stations, Peggy trying to give Declan directions with the assistance of the map, and poor Declan trying to find his way around while listening to the station hopping and Peggy's orders. Everyone was a bit frustrated, maybe because they were all cramped in the front of Declan's truck...  
  
"Turn left here Declan," Peggy announced suddenly, almost too late for him to make the turn. "Maybe you should tell me with a little more notice Peg," he suggested. "Well I lost my place on the map Declan," she replied, trying to keep her cool. "Uh huh," was all he could say, he really didn't want to start an argument.  
  
A song came on the radio that he liked, just as he began humming the tune; Miranda switched stations. "Arrggh," he made a sound. "Miranda I like that song!" "Well I don't Declan," she replied truthfully. "Come on!" he exclaimed. "It's my truck," he tried to reason. "But I'm here also. I have to like the music too," she wanted to see how far she could push him. "But I," he started but Peggy finished, "Don't start you two," she chastised. "Maybe we should just turn the radio off so we can concentrate on where we are going." They both grumbled. "Well we don't want to get lost!" Declan only leaned forward and squinted at the road ahead. Miranda looked out her window silently.  
  
Suddenly, "Turn RIGHT!" "PEGGY!" Declan screeched, as he turned the vehicle right, sharply.  
  
"This is fun," Miranda commented dryly, Declan and Peggy looked at her. "Well Miranda you didn't have to come.." Peggy wouldn't let him finish, "Quiet!" They both silenced and looked glum. Miranda turned to look out her window again and Declan leaned forward over the steering wheel.  
  
Peggy really wished that her car wasn't in the garage.  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence, apart from Peggy's occasional voiced directions, and everyone seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Here it is!" Peggy almost shouted. She was glad that they would all be able to get some space. As Declan pulled into the long gravel drive and headed toward the house, he whistled. Miranda leant forward. "Wow," she breathed. "It's a lot bigger than I expected." "It's not as much of a house as it is a Mansion," Declan added, also surprised at the residence. "It looks like Colonial style," Peggy remarked. "She really must be bringing in a lot of business." Declan and Peggy agreed with Miranda. This Madame Laurie sure did seem to be doing well for herself.  
  
They finally reached the house and the car stopped. They all scrambled out of the truck as quickly as possible. When they noticed what had just happened, they couldn't help but laughing. "We must make a note of not doing this too often," Declan suggested. "I agree," said Peggy, they both looked to Miranda. "I second that motion," she added looking at Declan.  
  
As the three of them walked up to the door, they all reached to knock at the same time. "Whoa," Declan said, backing up. Peggy laughed. "After you Declan," Peggy said. "Yeah, after all it was your idea," Miranda added curtly. "Yeah, well that's more like it," he answered, straightening up with pride.  
  
Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open. There was no one there. They all looked at each other, then back to the door. Declan stuck his head inside, "Hello!" he called. "That's original," Miranda commented shifting from one foot to the other. Peggy sighed.  
  
No one came to the door to greet them.  
  
"I suppose we should just go in then," Miranda said, but Declan had already gone inside and was calling out 'Hello' repeatedly. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Declan around the house. Miranda and Declan both looked at ease trespassing on this woman's property, like they did it all the time, but Peggy was slightly more hesitant and was goose-stepping around.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be in here Declan," she whispered trying to reason with him. "It's fine Peg," he said at normal volume. "The door blow open for a reason," he added, speaking in a mysterious voice. Miranda stopped and turned to face Peggy. "There's always a reason Peg," she told her friend smiling evilly, after all she had known Declan for longer than her.  
  
They all entered what seemed to be the living room. Declan started lifting up pictures and observing them, while Miranda decided to start calling out for someone. Peggy stood at Declan's side. "I really don't think you should be doing that," she cautioned. He ignored her. "Oh look Peg," he said pointing to a woman in the picture. She had a Labrador next to her; she was also wearing sunglasses. "This must be her, an old picture though," he concluded. Peggy went to answer him, but heard Miranda let out a startled yelp. Declan must of heard too, because he turned to see Miranda standing next to a black haired woman in her late twenties.  
  
Miranda looked embarrassed.  
  
Before any of them could say something, the mysterious woman spoke up. "Welcome to my house. Are you all here for a reading?" "Uh," Miranda stuttered and looked to Declan desperately. He didn't say anything he just stood there, squinting. "I am so sorry that we are in here," Peggy started to apologize. The woman raised her hand to silence her. "Please. Don't apologize, I'm actually quite used to it."  
  
The three friends stared at each other.  
  
Declan spoke up, "So are you Madame Laurie?" "Yes," she replied, "You seem surprised?" "Well uh it's just that, we were expecting," "Someone a lot older?" Madame Laurie finished. "Well yeah actually," Declan said surprised, "How did you know?" "I get that a lot too," Madame Laurie said, a smile spreading across her lips.  
  
Declan couldn't help notice that this woman was actually quite attractive with dark black hair just past her shoulders, and a flawless creamy complexion. She was only about an inch shorter than Miranda. Miranda noticed him sussing out this Madame Laurie, "Declan," she whispered harshly, chastising him. "What?" he said.  
  
Peggy and Miranda both shook their heads.  
  
"Please come this way," Madame Laurie indicated towards the hallway. "Just follow me," she added. "Don't you want to know why we are here first?" Miranda was curious, the woman stopped. Peggy and Declan were huddled together, whispering to each other. 'I wonder what that's about?' Miranda thought, looking to them. "I have a feeling I know why," Madame Laurie said in answer to the question. This got Declan's attention, and his head snapped up. "Well that's good!" he said to his two friends. "That's always good right?" "Right," Miranda said as Peggy just shook her head. Madame Laurie didn't seem at all worried about these comments; she just started walking down the hallway. The others followed.  
  
All of them were led into a darkened room, where the only light, was that emitted from dozens of candles that were scattered about. The aroma of incense was almost intoxicating. In the middle of the room there was a large oak table, where there were tarot cards and a crystal ball right in the middle.  
  
Peggy noticed a Labrador (most likely the one that was in that photo) snoozing in the corner of the room, he looked quite comfy too.  
  
"Ohh," she exclaimed in a cutesy voice. "What's your dogs name?" As Madame Laurie went to sit behind the centre table she replied, "Her name is Goldie, please take a seat." They all promptly found a seat and sat down, there was something about the way Madame Laurie had said it that made them all obey quickly.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she offered. Miranda started coughing. The incense was really tickling her throat. "Uh...may I have a drink of water?" she inquired politely, slightly choking on her own words. "Sure, there is a jug of water over there, with some glasses," she replied, indicating to a coffee table in the corner of the room.  
  
Miranda quickly jumped at the opportunity to pour herself a nice refreshing drink. As she was doing just that, "Uh that wasn't there before was it?" Declan seemed confused and looked about the room. "Peg," he nudged his friend in the arm. "Declan," she replied harshly looking toward Madame Laurie. "What?" he exclaimed, slightly hurt. "That wasn't there before Peg," he said nodding his head at the table. "Don't be silly Declan, you must of just not noticed it," came her stern and very sensible answer. "Hmmm," was all he said in turn.  
  
"Hey where's the dog?" Miranda sat and started gulping her water down, this was actually her second helping. Madame Laurie looked up from the table at this point. "Who shall I do a reading for?" That was a sensible question after all.  
  
"Uh well," Miranda looked to Declan, so did Peggy. "First, if you don't mind, how much does this cost?" Peggy asked. This was what she and Declan were discussing earlier. They could be up for a fortune. I mean how else would Madame Laurie be able to afford such a house at her age. "Very well," she answered. "For a tarot reading, the cost is $40-, if you would like me to use the crystal ball also, it is an extra $5." No wonder this lady was rich, but she must have to be really good..  
  
Declan whistled. As he looked through his wallet, he noticed that all he had was a $20. He looked desperately to Miranda and Peggy. "Don't look at me Declan, this was your idea," Miranda replied hastily. "Uh Peg," he pleaded, looking at his friend with puppy dog eyes. You would almost expect him to start going, 'Please oh please oh please' but thankfully for the sake of humanity he did not.  
  
"Do you have the money?" Madame Laurie asked with slight impatience. "Yes of course," Peggy replied in attempt to save Declan from further embarrassment. She handed him $25- and whispered "You owe me." 


End file.
